Sandra gets VIP treatment
by bobshady
Summary: Sandra Snow of Team LASS gets two tickets to a VIP show in Vale. Sandra Snow and Team LASS belong to SkyBow, not me.


"That's right" Alice said with a grin, dangling a pair of tickets from her hand. "They're all yours. Two, all expenses paid, tickets to a VIP show courtesy of the Rabbit's Hole".

Sandra Snow stopped what she was doing to look at the tickets. They were white cards with elegant golden script on them labeling a time and address in Vale set for that night. "But, I didn't even know that the Rabbit Hole had VIP shows?". Alice smiled and winked at her friend. "Yep, we do. The tickets allow you to see a show in Vale for free, and if you stay for the whole show your next purchase is on the house". Alice shrugged. "I put you in a drawing. Comes standard when you're a frequent customer like you are. You won the drawing this time, so you get two free tickets to the show. Take your boyfriend or someone if you like. It's all expenses paid, so it's not like you lose anything by going".

Sandra pondered it for a moment. The show, put on a by a sex shop, was more than likely going to be sexual in nature... but then again, if she sat through the whole thing, she would get her next purchase free, and she had been eyeing a certain latex maid's outfit she knew her boyfriend would love to see her in. So she smiled and nodded. "Alright. Is there anything I should know about the show before I go?".

"Well, the show is done from behind one way mirrors. You can see them, but they can't see you. Spectators are asked not to attempt to break the glass or hit it to hard. The rooms offer pretty good sound proofing as well, but some people can be pretty loud. This isn't discouraged, merely informing you beforehand". Alice paused, tapping her chin in thought. "Um... OH! A free gift basket for every customer. Standard stuff, products, some food or subscription offers, you know the kind. That's about it I guess. I've never actually sat in on one of the shows yet, though I was involved in one once".

"What was your show like?" Sandra asked curiously. Alice smiled and shook her head, miming zipping her lips. "Sorry babe, but I'm not allowed to tell you about it. It is worth it though. You should check it out. Oh, and wear something nice. It's good to look good when your at a VIP event".

"Alright Alice, I will. Thank you for the tickets".

Alice smiled and nodded, turning around to get back to work. She had stopped what she was doing to give Sandra her tickets when she walked into the Rabbit's Hole.

Sandra went home to get ready after buying a new pair of stockings with garter included. Alice had told her to dress nice, so she got out a pair of three inch heels, her new stockings and garter, a navy blue dress that fit well and accentuated her curves, and finished her look with a black choker necklace that matched her glasses. She teased her hair a little and applied a light amount of make up before deeming herself ready for the show. She had called her boyfriend earlier to let him know about their tickets and he had agreed to meet her at her place. Playfully blowing a kiss at her reflection, she blushed as she hurried outside to her date.

One uneventful ride later had the couple outside of a classy looking theatre. Though small, it boasted red carpet treatment. Free drinks, hors d'oeuvres, classical music, and a fine atmosphere greeted them once they were inside. Workers wore tailored tuxedos and gloves, many guests wore domino masks or half masks, adding a sense of mystery and classiness to the event. Sandra was complimented several times on her beauty and clothing, her blush amusing her boyfriend. He wasn't really ignored, but to the people speaking to them it was clear she was held in high regards while he was simply her plus one. He didn't let his annoyance show, figuring what was the opinion of people he would never see again worth anyways?

And the sound of a quiet bell the attendants ushered everyone to their booths, only allowing those with the proper tickets into the VIP section while those without the coveted tickets went to a different area for a separate engagement. Sandra walked into her booth, a small room with a fifteen by fifteen foot mirror in the front of it looking out on to a round stage raised above the floor with a single door opposite her booth. Red velvet was everywhere, comfortable seats sat intimately close to each other that gave them an excellent view of the currently empty stage before them, and table stands on the outside of each seat with a basket, the contents hidden by a silk cloth. Taking her seat, Sandra awaited the start of the show. Deciding to check the contents of the baskets, she rolled her eyes at the sight of strawberries, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, high quality condoms of the his and her varieties, several bottles of lubricant including flavored, and an assortment of dildos, vibrators, and paddles. Sandra did blush a little, holding up a paddle in front of her to the amusement of her boyfriend. She shot him a look and playfully threatened to paddle him if he laughed. He didn't, but Sandra just knew he was laughing on the inside.

A second chime brought everyone's attention to the stage as the lights dimmed and quiet music began to play. To Sandra's surprise, Creed Scarletina, a girl she knew from Beacon, walked out on the stage in what appeared to be very expensive lingerie and a short, form fitting, dress. She stood in the middle of the stage as it began to slowly rotate, her eyes closed for a moment before she began to dance in time with the music. Sandra was truly surprised, her faunus friend not gyrating or stripping as she expected, but performing a ballet! Creed smiled as she danced with her eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to the world around her, peaceful music being the only thing she heard. A moment later Sandra received another surprise. Lucius Rook, the handsome young man pining after her teammate Agnes, strode out onto the stage, soon taking Creed's hand as the pair danced together. The pair moved in sync, their motions beautiful rather than the expected erotic. This carried on for some time, the pair dancing as one, seemingly in their own world, neither with their eyes open as they danced, before several people hurried on to the stage and assembled a bed in record time before fading back through the door. The music changed in tempo and speed as Lucius and Creed quickly undressed each other.

Lucius picked up Creed by the waist, tenderly kissing her as he gently lay her on the bed. Creed showed equal tenderness in her touches and caresses. Sandra's breath caught in her throat as she watched her friends come together before her eyes. There was a charge to their actions, a grace and sense of love and wonder. Artistic yet sexual, beautiful yet carnal, loving yet primal. Sandra looked onward, their passion affecting her.

She jumped when she felt her boyfriend's hand on her knee. She hadn't even realized she had been panting, desire overwhelming her senses. Sandra's boyfriend wasted no time in pulling her on to his lap, their kisses hungry, their passion almost desperate. Off came her lovely dress, falling to the floor beside his shirt. Sandra went from his lap on to the floor, undoing her lover's pants and pulling them down, freeing him in one movement. She quickly took him into her mouth, his velvet warm flesh quickly slickened from her saliva. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, uncaring if he was heard. His arm going out in his ecstasy knocked one of the baskets to the floor, Sandra quickly claiming one of the fallen dildos as her own.

It didn't take either of them long to reach their first climax, nor their second. By the time they were working on their third Sandra's glasses were lying across the room, her panties by her heels, and his pants were somewhere near the mirror. On stage, Creed was moaning loudly, Lucius's touch driving the rabbit to new heights. The bed long since taken away, Creed was currently pressed up against the mirror as Lucius took her from behind. Sandra was entranced by her friend's beautiful body so close to hers, entranced enough to reach for her, to press her face against the mirror in front of Creed's breasts. Sandra was so turned on by that point that if that mirror disappeared, she would have happily made love to her faunus friend.

It was more than her boyfriend could take, orgasming a third time as he watched his lover touch the mirror. He sat down in his chair, spent. Sandra blushed horribly as Creed and Lucius finished their show soon after. Quickly gathering their things, Sandra attempted to look calm and collected as the show came to a close and the lights came back up. She swallowed in horror as she looked at the room. There was no denying the pair had had sex in there. Lubricant on the floors, staining the chairs, dildos scattered about, and condom wrappers stuffed in to discrete waste bins. She nearly freaked out when she noticed a chocolate smear on her boyfriend's collar, quickly cleaning it as best she could. A quiet knock sounded at their door before one of the attendants poked his head in. "Ma'am, sir, we have complimentary moist towelettes, should you need them. And don't worry about any mess. Our staff is paid for our discretion and efficiency. Should you wish, there are hot tubs and clean clothes awaiting your use, and should you have need, our chauffeur can drive you home".

Sandra didn't know how to respond, so she thanked the attendant and told him they could get home on their own. They had left soon after, not taking the staff up on their hot tubs or clean clothes, just wanting to get home as soon as possible. Sandra's boyfriend dropped her off at her doorstep, helping her to the door. It wasn't that he was being a gentleman, though he was, but that she was more than a little unsteady after tonight's 'events'. She thanked him and gave him a kiss goodnight before going inside. To tired to get undressed, she lay down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning was less than pleasant for Sandra. She awoke to sunshine in her face and her dress having wrinkles, a less than pleasant taste in her mouth because of her lack of brushing or mouthwash after the night before. Getting up, she felt stiff in all the right places. She thought back to the night before and decided that despite the mortification of the staff knowing what she and her boyfriend had done, it was still a wonderful evening. As she undressed and prepared for a shower she couldn't help thinking of her friends as they danced, as they made love. It was beautiful, and to sound corny, it was poetry in motion. She had known Creed was a lovely woman, but she had no idea she knew ballet, nor that Lucius performed with her on stage. She blushed as she thought of Lucius as he took Creed, his body and hers molding perfectly... Sandra's eyes became half lidded as she began to masturbate.

Finishing up and washing off once more, Sandra dressed and got out her purse to take with her. First stop of the day was the Rabbit's Hole. Alice smiled at Sandra as she walked through the door, holding up a finger to her lips. "Can't talk about what happened last night. If you do, you're usually not invited back. But...". Alice giggled and hugged Sandra, kissing her cheek. "Did you enjoy yourself last night sweetie?".

Sandra smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for getting me those tickets Alice. I had a wonderful time last night". Alice had a mysterious smile as she winked at Sandra and held out a wrapped present to her. It was a small, thin box containing a DVD and its case and a single card. The card had a lipstick kiss on it along with 'I'm so glad you enjoyed my show' written beside it signed by Creed. "Wh-what's this?". Alice smiled and beckoned Sandra closer. Only once Sandra was close enough to feel the breath from Alice's words did the girl speak. "It's a DVD of last night's show, and a bonus feature. Don't worry babe, no one's watched it, but every booth comes with multiple hidden cameras in case you want to remember your night".

Sandra blushed horribly and had to sit down. Oh no, oh man, oh god, oh jeez. They, she, they...

Alice giggled and nudged her with her hip. "Like I said, no one's seen it and that's the only copy. Keep it, destroy it, give it back and I'll play it on all the screens here. It's up to you sweetie. Oh, and by the way...". Alice held out two more tickets to the shocked girl. "There's another show next week and I pulled some strings. Would you like to go again?".


End file.
